


Reminiscing

by Japanfangirl19



Series: Lost Masters Saga [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Riku and Sora being dads, Uncle Vanitas is best Vanitas, Yozora Backstory! Yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Yozora and gang meet with Vanitas, Kiru, and Namine. Yozora then recounts his past.





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, uh, hi! It’s been a while hasn’t it? Anyways I finally wrote the next part. More focus on our boy Yozora but also Vanitas as well. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Oh! And Happy Best Friends Day! (We might get KH3 DLC news tonight oooo)

In front of the gates of the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town, is a group facing a horde of pureblood heartless.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yozora were in their fighting stances with Keyblades (and crossbow and sword out in the case of Yozora) out. They were fighting them off pretty well for a while, but it’s getting tiring. 

Tiring enough that Yozora accidentally slipped up and got scratched by the claws of one of the heartless. He gritted his teeth in pain and destroyed the heartless. Kairi who was standing next to him grew concerned.

“You okay?”

Yozora nodded, “Yeah I’ll be fine. Just a scratch”

Even so, it was pretty deep. He ran out of potions though, so he couldn’t heal right away. Suddenly the heartless turned and merged together into a tower.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi groaned. Yozora was confused on why they were annoyed. Like they have fought this thing before.

“Is this like, the only thing they can do?!”

Sora complained. They got ready to fight it but then more Demon towers kept forming. One turned to four. They decided to take one at a time, it was working great. 

But then, “Sora!”

Sora was blown back into the wall by the demon tower. He groaned and Riku tried to run right to him, but he was blocked by the towering heartless. This wasn’t good. Sora seemed to be out of commission, everyone else seems to be really tired. Yeah, this is bad. 

Just when one of the Demon tower’s was about to attack Yozora, someone came in to block it. Who...?

“Hey! You alright?!”

Yozora was shocked. He recognized the person that looked like one of his dad’s but with Black hair and red eyes instead of Brown and blue eyes.

“Uncle...Vanitas?”

Vanitas turned to him confused. “What did you call me?”

“Uhhh”

Then the Demon tower began to attack and that distracted them to focus on the current situation. They both raised there weapons, they managed to defeat their tower of heartless. 

He turned to see Kairi with a blond hair girl with a white, translucent keyblade. And Riku with another person that looks like him but with a ponytail and wielding the Way To Dawn keyblade.

They defeated theirs and then there was one more left. 

Vanitas turned to Riku, Kairi, and Yozora and shouted, “We’ll take care of it! You guys check on Sora!”

They nodded and ran right to Sora. While Vanitas, and the other two people with him fought off the last Demon tower. 

Riku immediately healed Sora and Sora was beginning to gain more awareness. Yozora and Kairi sighed in relief. He was okay. Then they turned to the three who appeared and saved them. 

The tower was gone and they dismissed their keyblades. 

The Riku look a like turned to the blonde girl and grinned, “Wow Namine! That was amazing!”

Namine blushes, “Thanks Kiru. I’ve been working hard”

“I can see that! So awesome!”

Namine’s face started to turn more red and started to cover it with her hands. Vanitas smiled but then he turned to Yozora and the others. “Are all of you alright?”

They nodded, Sora was shocked. 

“Vanitas! You’re okay!” 

He grinned and ran to hug Vanitas. Vanitas was shocked from the hug and stiffened a bit. Then he shook his head and pushed Sora away from the hold. 

“Yeah I’m fine”

“I’m so glad! But how?”

“A little cat thing helped us”

“Cat? Oh! Chirithy!”

Yozora was confused but he’s happy to see more of his family members.  
Uncle Vanitas, Uncle Kiru, and Aunt Namine. They would sometimes babysit him when his dads are off somewhere. But he was the closest to Uncle Vanitas the most. 

“Sora, would you kindly introduce, um...”, Riku asked. 

“Oh! Right!”

He grinned and turned to us. “This is Vanitas! My brother! I think...”

“Brother?!”

He nodded. Riku and Kairi were shocked but then they introduced themselves to him. Vanitas nodded. 

Kiru ran up to Vanitas, leaned his arm into his shoulder and grinned, “I’m Kiru! Just in case anyone wants to know!”

Riku raised an eyebrow, “Kiru? You changed your name?”

“Well, it was so no one confused you and me with each other”

“Ah right”

Sora interrupts them, “Riku you have a brother too?!”

Riku nodded, “Yeah, kinda”

“Well I guess Namine is my sister” Kairi giggled. Namine joins in as well.

Yozora smiled. He just couldn’t get enough of these family reunions. 

“Who’s that?” Vanitas asked.

He meant Yozora. Oh right. He didn’t introduce himself yet.

“I’m Yozora! It’s nice to meet you Uncle Vanitas!”

“Uncle?”

“Ah-“

Yozora wants to smack himself in the face. He needs to stop doing that!

Sora steps in to explain, “Oh right! So uhhh its a long story but Yozora is mine and Riku’s son from the future”

Vanitas, Kiru, and Namine’s eyes all widened. “What?!”

“Haha yeah”

Vanitas got over his shock and looked between Sora and Riku. Then he grinned mischievously, “So you two...”

He made a hand motion, Sora and Riku blushed. Yozora blushed as well and he knew exactly what he was meaning.

“No no! They didn’t do, Ah, that. They adopted me!”

All of them were confused. Even Sora and Riku. “Wait, you’re adopted?”

Yozora nodded, “Yeah! Sora found me in a world, I was abandoned when I was little. I couldn’t remember my past life. So Sora and Riku took me in and raised me”

“Huh”

Huh indeed. Guess he forgot to add that bit of detail. Oops.

“Well anyways, we should explore this mansion!” 

They all nodded and began their trek into the mansion. They were exploring the mansion because they feel that something important about the Lost Masters was there. 

As they began searching, Yozora stood outside in the backyard of the mansion. There were a few unicorn statues, weathered and broken done. Then he recalled his younger life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yozora was 8 when he first met Sora and Riku. 

Sora saw Yozora passed out on a pathway in a world. Sora ran to him and helped him out. He brought him back to his home in Destiny Islands.

Riku wondered why Sora was home so early then he saw the passed out boy in his arms. Sora lays Yozora down on the couch. They wait for him to wake up so they can ask what happened.

When he woke up, he was confused. He doesn’t know where he was. Or who he was for that matter. When Riku asked what his name was, he didn’t know. He didn’t know if he had any friends or family either. 

Sora was off to the world where he found him. He wants to see if anyone knew him. But no one knew an 8 year old child that was lost.

In the end, Sora and Riku kept Yozora and raised him.

How he got the name “Yozora”, is actually a funny story that still embarrasses him to this day. 

It was a few days later after Sora and Riku took him in. He was getting along well with his new family. Then Sora wanted to try to find a name that he’ll like to be called.

“Okay! How about, Aladdin!”

“Sora you can’t just use names of the people you met”

“But he doesn’t like the other ones I picked!”

“Because they are bad”

“Rikuuuu, you’re so mean!”

Sora pouted and Riku chuckled. He was trying his best. But the little boy just won’t budge. Then he heard a knock.

“I’m coming in!”

The door opens to reveal Vanitas and Kiru. 

“Vanitas! I didn’t know you were coming today!”

“Yeah well change of plans”

Kiru smiled apologetic, “Sorry that we didn’t text or call but, Vanitas was really excited to hear you guys adopted a child. So he wanted to see him right away”

Vanitas turned a bit red embarrassed, “Kiru shut up! Yo Sora! When were you going to tell me this?”

Sora rubbed his head with his hand, “Haha sorry, we just wanted him to settle a bit before meeting the others”

Vanitas huffed and then looked to the 8 year old boy. He looked closely at him. 

“Are you sure he isn’t biologically your kid? He looks like a mini Riku”

Both Sora and Riku blush. Sora waved his arms around, “No no! Definitely not! I found him passed out in another world I swear!”

While they were talking, the little boy was thinking about the words the Sora look a like said. 

“Yo Sora...”

He muttered it, but then he spoke a bit louder that caught the adults attention. 

“Yo Sora, Yo-zora, YOZORA!”

The little boy grinned at the name. He liked it. And he came up with it himself!

“Yozora? Is that what you want to be called?” Sora asked.

Yozora nodded happily. That’s what he wanted. 

Sora smiled, “Alright then, Yozora it is!”

Vanitas then burst out in laughter, “Oh, oh my Kingdom Hearts. It’s basically ‘Yo Sora’, and he combined the two words I’m-“

Kiru and Riku started to laugh as well. Sora pouted, “Guys stop it! He’ll get embarrassed!”

They all were still laughing. Yozora was confused why, but then he smiled. He decided, that he likes his new family.

As he grew up, he started to learn more about the world or worlds. Riku personally taught him the basics: writing, math, science, and history. Sora never really taught him anything. But he loves to tell stories and life lessons to him. Yozora loves each new story he tells before bedtime. 

Soon enough, Sora and Riku became, Papa and Daddy. Sora almost cried happily when he first called him ‘Papa’. Riku chuckled but he almost looked like he was going to cry too when Yozora called him ‘Daddy’.

When he turned 12, Riku taught him how to fight. They mainly used wooden swords for practice. Sora taught him how to use magic, only low tiers though. 

One day, both his parents went out for a date, his Uncle Vanitas was forced (actually volunteered) to babysit for them. Riku wasn’t sure about it, given Vanitas little chaotic nature, but Sora said it was fine.

They were both watching a show when his uncle groaned, “This is boring”

“Do you want to watch something else?”

“No, I rather get up and do something”

“Oh, you wanna sword fight?”

Vanitas hummed in thought. Then he grinned mischievously, “Actually I got a better idea”

From then on, Uncle Vanitas was his favorite out of his other Uncles.

Vanitas took Yozora outside and taught him how to use his energy and fire at a target. His daddy always set up targets for practice in the backyard. When he shot out his energy as balls to the target, it was a mixture of both light and dark. Vanitas was surprised.

They learned that he can use both light and darkness pretty well. Daddy and Papa never wanted to touch on light or dark attacks or spells until he was 14. But Uncle Vanitas thought that was ridiculous and they should start early than later.

After that his Uncle wanted to start teaching him how to teleport, but both his parents walked outside and interrupted them. Yozora was very upset. He begged his parents to have his Uncle Vanitas to babysit him again. They were surprised that he liked him that much. But his Papa smiled and said that they will.

From then on, Vanitas will babysit him every time they went out. Sometimes Uncle Kiru and Aunt Namine would come along. 

Uncle Kiru would help Uncle Vanitas teach but sometimes it’ll turn into a teasing fest between them and they spar. Aunt Namine would then teach him how to draw. He liked it, it helps him relax. 

Yozora drew a picture of him and his parents and showed it to them. His Papa cried happy tears while Daddy smiled and said it was beautiful. It was hung up in a frame in the living room. 

Once he turned 15, he started to grow out of his younger tendencies. 

He no longer calls Sora and Riku ‘Papa’ or ‘Daddy’, just Dad. But sometimes it can get confusing when he calls out for one Dad but gets another or both. The stories told to him grew old, but they are still interesting to him. His body wasn’t lean and skinny but now muscular and toned from all the training. Even though he and his parents aren’t blood related, he looks more like his Dad Riku but acts like his Dad Sora. 

While he and his dads’ are close, he is closer with Uncle Vanitas. He always seems to listen when he feels like he’s doubting himself. Especially now, he wants to be a keyblade wielder. Like all of his family members, but he can’t get his to materialize. 

He always has a sword and crossbow as his weapons instead of a keyblade. His Uncle would sometimes borrow them to chase Uncle Ven. While hilarious, his parents tell him to stop letting Vanitas borrow them. He never listens, he has a soft spot for his Uncle.

While he is very good at using them, he feels that a keyblade would be better.

Currently, he’s at the Land of Departure to visit his Uncle Vanitas to train. They were outside, where they usually look at the stars at night. But not only did he go to train, he wanted to talk. 

And so he asked him, 

“Uncle Vanitas, am I weak?”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because, I have to be strong to wield a keyblade right? So, that’s why I can’t summon my own”

Vanitas looked like he wanted to beat up someone when he said that, “And who told you that?”

“The kids at the Academy”

The Academy was where young keyblade wielders go to train by Keyblade Masters. When they turn 18, they then take the Mark of Mastery exam to become Keyblade Masters.

His dad, Riku, was one of the teachers there. So most of the day he’s there teaching them. Sometimes Yozora would go there to visit. The long pristine hallways, with glass stained windows, were beautiful. And the sun rays brighten those amazing hallways and rooms. There are two different rooms: lecture ones and battle ones. The outside was gorgeous as well, with a few battle fields and gardens. 

So of course when he visits his dad, he runs into the young keyblade wielders. They are nice to him, since he is Riku’s son. But some of the kids tease him or make fun of him behind his back when they thought he wasn’t around or listening. They talk about him not being a keyblade wielder. Especially since he’s the two heroes son. 

At first he thought nothing of it, he’ll be a wielder soon, he just knows it. But lately, those teases and jeers are getting to him. 

Vanitas sighed and muttered about kids these days,

“Look, being strong is not a requirement of being a keyblade wielder. Heck your father, Sora and your Aunt Kairi weren’t that strong physically, but they managed. It’s the heart that matters not physically”

“The heart...”

“Yes exactly. And your heart is strong too, but you’ll have your hearts awakening eventually. That’s how it is with all of us”

“How does it work?”

“Um, well”

Vanitas stubbled on his words, “It’s like a dream”

“A dream?”

“Yeah and when you wake up, you’ll know in your heart, that you have a keyblade”

Yozora was deep in thought after what his Uncle said. A strong heart, but it needs to be awakened. But how?

He never got to ask him that. Or anyone that after a couple years. Once he turned 17, he was suddenly jerked into another world line. He can’t remember how it happened, he was dreaming, and there was a light, actually two lights. He reached out towards them and-

He landed in Shinjuku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey you alright?”

Yozora was startled back into the present by a familiar voice. He turned to see Vanitas standing next to him arms crossed. 

“Oh! Uncle Vanitas”

Vanitas scoffed, “Please don’t call me Uncle, it makes me feel old”

“Oh right sorry, force of habit haha”

“Hmph. So, what were you thinking about?”

“Just, of the past”

“I see”

They were just standing, next to each other for a while. Looking up at the twilight sky. Vanitas then broke the silence, “Why did you come here? From the future?”

The question caught Yozora off guard, “Oh, I...don’t know”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, “You don’t know?”

Yozora shook his head, “I...was dreaming. I saw two lights, and I followed them. Then I ended up in Shinjuku, where I met Riku”

“So you just happened to travel back in time?”

“Well, not back in time, but into another worldline”

“Hmmm”

Vanitas raised and hand to his chin and closed his eyes in thought, “Maybe, there was a reason for you to be here”

Yozora thought that too, but what is his reason for being here? Does it have to do with the Lost Masters? 

“How intriguing, I didn’t expect visitors”

Both Yozora and Vanitas jumped and the new voice. They turned to see a man wearing a black coat but the hood was down to reveal a Unicorn mask. They got into their battle stances. They didn’t summon their weapons, he didn’t seem that he wanted to fight.

“Are you, one of the Lost Masters?” Yozora asked 

The man nodded, “Yes, but I don’t plan to attack you. I was just visiting my old place”

“Your place?”

Makes sense, with all the Unicorn stuff everywhere. 

“Yes, it seems many people have used it. Either for the right reasons or wrong”

“What is your end goal?”

“It’s rather not my end goal, but the Master’s”

“‘The Master’s’? Who exactly is he?”

“A master of many things. More powerful than you. And even more powerful than us, his apprentices. And knows many things”

“What does he want Sora and Riku for?”

The man paused, then, “They are the key to what he wants”

“The...Key?”

Then a portal opens behind him and he walks into it.

“Wait!”

“All will be revealed soon”

Then he’s gone. 

“What the heck just happened?” Vanitas didn’t know what to make of that. But why did the guy feel familiar to him?

Yozora sighed, “I’m not sure myself. But he’s one of the Lost Masters. The ones after Sora and Riku”

“They are ‘the key’ huh? To what?”

They weren’t sure. Then they went back inside to encounter the others. They told them about their meeting with the Lost Master. But, they still aren’t close to figuring out what is happening. They are back to square one. 

But the party of 4 is now a party of 7. They will figure this out, together.

**Author's Note:**

> The plot thickens ooooo


End file.
